


Dark Transformation

by orphan_account



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Dark Link - Freeform, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, M/M, Transformation, fluff and porn, genuine love and care, kilton is an unexpected wingman, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 10:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11575977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: DARK LINK! :DD Link's shopping spree goes unexpected when he can't remove Kilton's latest creation, the Dark set. Link is in love with Sidon and must hide his frightening form at all costs, but when Sidon sees the shadowy form with Link's Sheikah Slate, things get much more serious.





	Dark Transformation

**Author's Note:**

> if you wanted to see some fan fiction of link in the dark link costume PLUS sidlink secks, i have provided

Kilton’s familiar screech broke the silent trip up the hill. Link was a collector, as he travelled everywhere, he felt he had a privilege to be able to buy every clothing item possible. His favorite shop, Fang and Bone, had just stocked a new product. While the monster masks were extremely useful and Link always anticipated a new one, he was particularly excited about the Dark set. As Kilton had put it, the goal was to make the wearer look like a monster. It also had a very handy speed boost at night, which Link was fond of. Out running stal-monsters would be much easier with it on.

Link handed over his horde of monster parts and exchanged it for all three parts of the clothing set. Kilton slammed his hands on the table and smiled his signature crooked grin. “As a monster lover to another, do tell me how that one works out! Oh, and tell me all about the terrified looks on everyone’s faces,” he cackled. Link grinned and nodded, being a bit morbidly interested in monsters himself. Kilton brought something out in him that he didn’t know he had, but he felt closeness with the strange shopkeep.

Link walked away, seemingly calm. However as soon as he was out of Kilton’s sight, he dashed for brush to try on the set. He didn’t want to let anyone know how excited he got over new clothes. Surely people he’s known, Zelda included, would laugh at his sizable closet. If the several duplicates in different colors, or the girly clothing for the Gerudo didn't make someone chuckle, it would be the ridiculous green onsie with red briefs.

As he was thinking of his own ridiculousness, Link had already gotten on the Dark set. The fabric clung to every nook and cranny of his skin, which was extremely strange. Link started panicking from the tightness, but as soon as it started getting worse, it stopped. He held up his hands, rubbing fingertips together, and felt nothing between them. This amazing material had melded with his skin, making it a grey just like Kilton. Perhaps Kilton was wearing a costume as well?

Link didn’t think too hard on it and whipped out his Sheikah Slate, flipping the camera towards himself. He was surprised to see glowing red eyes, and he leaned in close to prod at them. There were no lenses visible, the entire look was seamless. His hair had turned white, and his clothes were a classic black tunic with white tights. A long tapered cap hung from his head. He did not look Hylian, or any other race that existed. He truly looked like a monster, and he believed nobody could possibly recognize him.

Or even get close enough to him to try.

Panic finally set in for good reason as Link tried to test the magic material if it could come off. He struggled, but the disguise was too good. Link might as well of been transformed, because there was nothing to grab at to peel off. The tunic and tights were like regular cloth, but the grey had seeped into every inch of skin.

Link ran back up to Kilton, quickly. Very quickly, like a madman, because of the speed boost. Kilton turned around and shrieked before saying “Oh! It’s you. The set looks nice!” Link rubbed at his face, exasperated. “But will it come off?” He said breathlessly. The monster enthusiast tilted his head and scratched his chin. “I didn’t think of that!” Kilton said with a shrug.

Link exhaled, dumbfounded. Kilton could sense his obvious stress, so he laughed it off. “I’ll think of something! I thought for sure it could come off eventually. You’re the only one who buys these things, you know, so I thought my monster friend wouldn’t mind too much!” He paused, laughing again, “I’ll find the perfect monstrous combination to make you normal again, but until then, have fun! Won’t it be nice for a big hero like you to become a different person for awhile?” He ended with a big, twisted cackle.

Link opened his mouth to disagree, but then held it back. He had not defeated Calamity Ganon just yet, but the things he had to do in the mean time didn’t depend on the help of others. For now, there was no reason to get mad at Kilton. “Looking scary won’t make me a bad fighter,” Link said, shrugging, “so it’s okay. But I’m in the middle of Zora’s Domain, so it will be difficult.” Kilton quickly interjected, “But you DO like a challenge? A little excitement, right?” Link chuckled and nodded. It was scary how well he knew him, but probably not as scary as Link looked right now.

Kilton looked past link and at the rising sun. “It’s almost sunrise, my monstrous friend! Trust Kilton to make amends, you know where to find me!” He ended his farewell with a classic smile. Link waved and turned back. If Kilton could trick a Lynel, he could definitely reverse his own handiwork. But waiting was the easy part. Link’s horse, clad in the monster set, stood patiently a glide’s distance away, towards the entrance of Zora’s Domain. Feeling a sense of urgency, he readied himself to paraglide over to his horse for a quick escape.  
“Link! Good morning, my friend!” It was mother-freaking-Sidon. Sidon, with his warm, kind, toothy grin, was mother-flipping greeting him bright and early. He most definitely had recognized the paraglider from atop the hill.

Link blushed and turned his glowing eyes away from the prince as he dove off the edge. He was surely being rude by ignoring the greeting, but Sidon should be used to it by now. Link had been actively avoiding getting too close to the prince, as he became embarrassed by his own feelings. Sidon was much too kind, beautiful, and selectively attentive to the hero for good health. Link felt his heart would explode if he stood too close to the Zora. Even more important, at all costs, Link can’t let Sidon see him like this.

Distracted, Link bonked his foot on his horse’s flank. Luckily, she didn’t run away, but she did give him a good snort for kicking her in the keister. Apologizing, Link scrambled up and immediately snapped the reins. He had made a quick getaway, so long as nobody meet him in the lonely wilderness.

~~~

  
Link had stayed his horse a few miles back underneath a shady outpost. He had started cheat-fishing, as he had called it, by pelting the river with shock arrows to kill all the fish. Satisfied with killing every single fish like some mad man, completely certain that he will eat all of them, Link dives into the river to collect it all.

A lizalfos pops out of the water and starts scavenging on Link’s haul. In these situations, Link would just plop on his handy Lizalfos mask, but his fish are on the line. He scrambles to a rock and delivers a mean blow with a shock arrow. Because of the quickness of the shot, Link misses, but it still hits the water near the Lizalfos. Once it recovers, just before Link delivers a second hit, it throws a spear at link, grazing his arm. As Link is knocked back, the Lizalfos is downed.

Link bobs up to the surface, dead fish and Lizalfos parts floating towards him. Happy with the outcome, he routinely collects everything in the river. “Excuse me! Are you hur-AH!” Link spins around, surprised at the Zora that had crept up on him. She must have been swimming nearby and heard the commotion, or perhaps smelt something in the water. Link felt stupid for not planning for this, so he scooped up the last fish and dashed for shore. The Zora is gawking and stuttering, trying to process what she just saw. Link makes quick work to ensure she doesn’t have much to process.

Just as Link reaches the top of the cliff, dashing for the road, he hears two voices suddenly in the water below him. Before he knows it, a flurry of crimson and cream come bursting out of the water like a torpedo. A booming voice yells “STOP!” Sidon lands in front of him, using his massive height and girth as an intimidating obstacle. Despite there being clear escape routes, Link felt trapped.

The prince’s normal happy demeanor took a 180. His golden eyes were narrow slits, glaring down at Link. Although he was not speaking, he made an effort to open his mouth to bare his sharp rows of teeth. Link never imagined the prince could look so threatening, and it startled him.

Immediately, the shadowed hero draws a royal guard’s shield and sword. Sidon points to Link’s hip. “Where did you get that?” The prince growls, his eyes pointing daggers.  
Link swallows, glancing to his Sheikah Slate. Out of his entire getup, that is the one thing that hasn’t changed. Nervously, but steel-eyed, Link looks back to Sidon to predict his movements. This entire situation will dissuade so long as he can turn back to normal, so he just has to wait it out a little longer. He has to escape. Sidon can’t know the truth.

“That slate belongs to Link, our champion,” Sidon started with a dark tone in his voice, “I had followed him after he left hastily by horseback, and I became worried when I saw his horse stranded.” Link started sweating, glancing down from Sidon’s vengeful glare.

Sidon boomed in a low, gravelly voice, “WHERE IS HE?!”

The supposed hero stumbled back, more confused and helpless than he’s felt in months. He felt like crying, which he hadn’t done in perhaps a hundred years. Link looked back up at Sidon, and noticed his body language closer. He was enraged, Link could only assume because of the belief that this shadow counterpart bested Sidon’s “treasured friend,” but there was something else. It was a weakness behind the rage, and Link braced himself again to take advantage of it. Sidon tried his best to hide a flinch. The prince’s angry eyes were darting back and forth between Link’s glowing eyes and the Sheikah Slate. Link realized. Sidon wanted to save the Slate, but was too frightened by Link’s appearance to make a move.

On closer inspection, Sidon’s eyes showed fear. Link’s heart hit his stomach, having Sidon look at him that way. He never thought he could ever frighten the great Zoran prince, but he now found it was a thought he never wanted to have.  
Especially not a thought brought to reality. Now, more than ever, Link’s principle stood: Sidon can’t know this appearance is his dear friend.

  
Despite his depressed state of mind, Link thought quick to dissuade the situation. He couldn’t surrender the Slate to Sidon, no matter how much he trusted him, as he had taken a few shameless selfies in the Dark clothing. Link unfortunately had to play the bad guy; the terrifying shadow which bested the Champion.

Link rushed with his shield, with strength he had acquired from the goddesses, knocking Sidon to the ground. Night was coming to an end as the sun was rising, so Link had just enough time to use the power of the clothing. He made a mad dash, making an effort to head inland. Sidon couldn’t keep up on land, and his red eyes did not risk looking back at the prince. He heard heavy footsteps running after him, angry shouts turning desperate in the distance.

~~~

The wind was cool, but it couldn’t calm Link’s anxiety as he glided down under neath Tarrey town. His bright eyes fixated on that bulbous purple shop, wishing he could descend faster. “KILTON!” Link shouted, earning an especially loud yelp from the shopkeep. “Oh! It’s you,” he said with his usual smile, “before you say anything, yes, I made a cure!” Link gaped, practically jumping in excitement. The grey man abruptly said, “But, also before you get excited, I’m not sure it will work! So just try it and we’ll see.”

Link nodded eagerly as Kilton handed him a bottle of red liquid. It was in the same bottle as he had sold monster extract in, but the deep purple was a bright, blood-red, and it almost glowed. “Drink up, it should get rid of that nasty grey,” Kilton laughed, rubbing his own ashen face. The cork came off with a pop, and Link downed the red liquid.

The first pleasant surprise was that the liquid did not taste of blood, which Link had been worried of. He watched as the skin on his hands went back to his normal fleshy color, causing him unbridled joy. He whipped out his Slate once again, relieved to be looking back at blue eyes. “Thank you!” Link flung himself at Kilton, causing the smaller of the two to stammer and fluster. Kilton made an unpleased squeal as he pushed Link off.

“Now, I warn you,” Kilton said, somewhat breathless, “I don’t know exactly why this worked! While experimenting with the magic used in the tunic, the blood moon appeared, and it shifted the liquid into that glowing red color. If anything goes wrong, tell Kilton!” Link noticed a concern on his large face, but he understood that Kilton was unsure of it himself. Link was still in the black tunic and hat, so he excused himself to change out of it. Now that he was back to normal, he had to go make a story of how he beat a mysterious shadow and took back his Sheikah Slate. He had to calm Sidon’s worries.

~~~

Link warped straight to Zora’s domain, running out in search of Sidon. “Master Link!” A Zora girl had come to meet him, shocked. Link met her eyes with the same level of concern. “Sidon has been looking for you,” she said, hurriedly, “stay here, and I will alert the search party that you’ve been found!” Search party? Link was baffled. Nobody had worried about him like this, he was Hyrule’s hero. Link was thankful it had only been two days since running away from Sidon, and thankful Kilton could work so quick. He hated thinking the Zoras were busting their balls looking for him over some clothes.

Link waited as he was told. He looked up at the sky, getting darker as the minutes passed. He was surprised it wasn’t dark yet, but he remembered he had visited Kilton as early as he could, so he dismissed the thought. He turned around to look at Mipha’s statue as it began to glow under the shade of night. Link felt worse about this whole ordeal, and apologized silently to her for making her brother worry.

“Link!” Sidon’s voice perked the Hylian’s ears up. He turned around and was met with a search party of about five Zoras, led by the girl from earlier. She spoke up with a smile, “They were just heading back for the night!” Sidon turned to her and said, somewhat sternly, “I would have searched through the night after seeing the others safely home.” “Yeah,” a green-scaled Zora retorted, “but it’s good you don’t have to. If you look above us, that makes two blood moons in a row.”

Everyone glanced up, Link included, and was both surprised and disturbed by the double appearance of the dreaded blood moon. Sidon took his last few rushed steps towards Link. “Tell me what happened, Link. What of the shadowed man who had your Slate? Are you quite alright?” A curl of anxiety twisted in his stomach as he had to speak his rehearsed lie.

“I-“ Link stopped. His voice was deep and sounded glitched.

He looked down to see his fingertips, grey creeping up them slowly. Panic set in, and he scrambled for his Slate to warp out quickly.

He dropped it, and it slid across the luminous floor. Surprised, Sidon bent down to pick it up, and Link made a mad dash past the Zora search party. Clenching his hood, he kept his head down and gunned it. He had made it halfway across the bridge, when a flurry of crimson scales came into his restricted view. Link went low and attempted to duck under the Zora, but he was caught by a massive hand.

Link started to hyperventilate and shake, desperately trying to escape. “Hold on, my friend, please tell me what is wrong! Are you afraid of the moon? I will take you inside if that is what you desire,” Sidon said quickly, trying to calm the hero as soon as possible. Link crumbled to the ground, clinging to his hood to hide his face.

This must have been the risk Kilton was speaking of, the reason he was concerned. Link would shift back to this form on the blood moon, but nobody could predict when it would happen. Surely, the best day to return to Sidon was right after the blood moon, but fate would not be kind.

Kneeling, Sidon placed a hand on Link’s shoulder. “Champion,” he spoke in a soft voice, “Please find consolation in me. I beg of you, let me comfort you.” The hero mustered out a dry sob. He was wrecked with the fear of rejection. “The others are gone, it’s just you and me, Link. My treasured friend. Please entrust me with your heart at the moment.”

Link felt his face flush, train of thought shifting completely. Sidon had said something dangerous just now.

“Please, you must understand,” the prince continued, sounding pained, “I have been searching for you without stopping to stave my worried thoughts away. I knew only that I could not rest if I were to think you had been injured or worse.” He leaned closer, letting his crest cradle the curve of Link’s spine. “I am overcome with emotion seeing you alive, and I cannot let you go. I beg you. Do not ignore me anymore.”

Link shifted his grip, clutching the top of his hood with one hand. This did nothing for the white locks falling out, and he worried Sidon would notice the red glow illuminating off the stone ground, but he had to give Sidon a reply. With his other hand free, he squeezed Sidon’s arm, followed with a reassuring pet. He felt he needed to reply immediately, but did not want to let a monstrous voice out.

“Link, your skin…” Immediately, the Hylian withdrew his hand, got up from the ground and backed away. Head low with his hands buried into his hood, he glanced at the railing. He could probably escape if he used his paraglider. Before Link could do anything, his hands were caught in one clawed hand as he was pinned to the ground. His hood knocked back from the fall, and his long, white hair fell out. Link laid on his back, completely vulnerable to Sidon. He shut his glowing eyes tight. Despite being known for his courage, he couldn’t muster enough to look the Zora who had stolen his heart in the eye.

~~~

After a moment of silence, Link let a tear roll down his cheek. A rough hand wiped it away. “My poor Hylian,” Sidon said softly, almost in a whisper. Link’s eyes fluttered open on their own in surprise as he felt a sweet kiss planted onto his wet cheek. The hero turned his face up at the prince, stuttering in a distorted voice, “S-Si-, Prince Sidon?” Glowing red eyes met gold as the Zoran prince scooped up Link warmly, pressing the Hylian’s face against his scaled chest.

  
Concerned voices whispered as Sidon walked with the small Hylian in his arms. Link’s sensitive ears twitched as he felt the vibrations from Sidon’s voice through his scales. Reassuring his subjects, he carried Link to privacy and safety in his quarters. Sidon was easily able to free one arm to close the door behind them, even while cradling Link. The confused hero blushed, realizing he had been held tightly with both arms despite it being unnecessary. Sidon yet again made Link feel exclusively special.

  
The prince sat the dark hero upright on his special water bed draped in cotton linen. He undid the clasp on his hood and moved it aside, staring for only a moment before he asked, “Are you in pain because of this, my friend?” Link shook his head, and Sidon immediately questioned again, “Are you alright?” The Hylian blushed over Sidon’s fussing, and nodded. Before Sidon could speak again, Link spoke quickly, “It was a cursed item. I should be normal by sunrise.” He fiddled with his gloves, before apologizing quietly, “I’m sorry I worried you. I was going to hide it.” Link was trying to avoid talking as his voice was abnormal, but Sidon’s attention demanded honesty.

The Zora exhaled a long, relieved sigh. Link’s memory recalled the fright on the prince’s face when he had first met his blood-red eyes, and visibly stiffened. Quickly, as he shuffled backwards, Link’s words tumbled out, “P-Prince, I don’t want you to look at me any longer.” Sidon jerked forward, wrapping a large hand behind Link’s back, stopping him.

“Forgive me, Link,” Sidon started, staring into glowing eyes, “but if I am understanding right, you are still my Champion, am I wrong?” The Hylian stared wide-eyed as his mouth moved wordlessly, stammering. The prince gently brushed offending strands of white hair out of Link's ashen face. Sidon was closing the distance between them in more ways than one, even when he looks like this.

“I don’t look anything like a Champion until morning,” Link said, his voice glitching, attempting to put the wall back up. The prince leaned in closer, speaking kindly, “You are still the most wonderful Hylian. My most treasured friend.” Sidon paused.

“And I love you.”

Link’s jaw dropped, but couldn’t say anything. After a small moment, Sidon bowed his head quickly, fins bobbing from the motion.

“Nothing will change that,” he said quietly.

The dark hero’s red eyes softened, fixated on the prince’s downcast gaze. He pet Sidon’s impressive crest, earning a slight shiver from the Zora before he held his head up again. “I’m sorry,” Link apologized, “for ignoring you these past weeks. I was only…” He trailed off, looking to the side. He was trying to find the right words.

“I was holding back, because I couldn’t keep my composure with you.” Link focused back onto Sidon’s face, whose features were brightening with every word.

“I found love in you, Sidon. I couldn’t imagine you’d…”

Link’s voice trailed off as Sidon lunged forward, roughly bumping lips together. The Zora’s lips were strained in an unshakable smile as he planted kisses onto the smaller Hylian. Link started to giggle as Sidon rubbed and nudged, cuddling him with glee.

The prince straightened his arms, towering over Link who was flat on the bed. Sidon’s laughs quieted as he smiled on him. “There’s my favorite blue eyes,” the prince chuckled. Link, surprised, lifted his hands to see the grey was fading back into his normal skin color. The effects of the blood moon must have been subsiding, to Link’s relief.

When Link looked back up at the prince, his golden eyes were half-lidded. Sidon leaned back down and placed kisses along the hero’s jawline, making Link gasp. Sidon pulled the top of his shirt down slightly to be able to kiss and nip at his collarbone. Link yelped in surprise, feeling dizzy from the heat rushing to his face. The Zora looked up, exhaling warm, steamy breath. “My passions for you, my hero, extends to things such as this and more. My treasure, my love, my Link…” Sidon seemed out of breath, panting, but it was caused by desire. The hero got dizzier as the boiling blood in his cheeks shifted down under.

“I beg you, allow me to disrobe you,” Sidon said in a low, gravelly voice.  
Link sat up, forcing Sidon to lean back. Small hands placed themselves gently on the prince’s scaled chest, before the Hylian planted a tender kiss between Sidon’s taut muscles. “I’m yours, Sidon,” Link replied.  
With a growl, clawed fingers lifted Link’s tunic and off his head, followed with the trousers. The Hylian would normally feel embarrassed, but he felt he was lucky he was not grey down there.

With just one hand, Sidon was able to stroke Link’s entire width, starting from the collarbones and ending at his hips. Sidon’s fingers inquisitively played around Link’s growing erection, feeling his softness. The quiet hero found it too much to hold back his moans, and he found his hips moving unconsciously into Sidon’s touch. “Forgive me for exploring, Link,” Sidon said, insincerely, “but I am fascinated by your strong and beautiful body.” The prince brings his open palm up to his face, coating it in his saliva.

“Is it bad of me that I’ve wanted to break your composure, hero?”

Link didn’t have time to reply as Sidon began pumping his cock with his huge hand. The hero let out a loud cry as his breath quickened with each stroke. He was already close to release because of Sidon’s bed talk, and Link started protesting. He struggled to get a few “No’s” through his moans, but as soon as Sidon understood, he stopped. Letting go of his cock, the prince leaned forward and started peppering Link’s face with small kisses. “Link, did I go to far?” Sidon said between kisses, “Do we need to stop, my Champion?”

Link simply replied, “My turn.”

Sidon shut up, and the kiss barrage was halted as Link sat up straight, forcing the prince to sit as well. A deep blush painted the cream on the Zora’s face in response to Link’s boldness. He was using one hand to hold tightly against his lower half, as if to hide an erection. Link placed a hand on the protective arm, and Sidon retorted, “M-My anatomy is much different, my dear Hylian. Please do not reject my body, I would be heartbroken-“ The hero scoffed, bent down and kissed sweetly along Sidon’s creamy white thighs.

“Move it,” Link commanded, referring to the offending hand. Sidon’s blush reddened as he lifted his arm. The prince’s twin cocks flopped against Link’s face, making Sidon immediately stumble over an apology. The Zora was quickly quieted as Link, without hesitating, licked the underside of one of them, grasping the other. Sidon gritted his teeth and moaned gruffly as Link sucked the precum from the tips.  
  
To his surprise, Link was enjoying himself while experimenting. The smooth taper of his shark dicks seemed to challenge the courageous hero to take them deeper. He became disappointed when he started choking, and Sidon wasn’t making it any easier by getting bigger in his throat. Link got curious and squeezed the two tips together, giving a long, hard suck on the two tips at once. “…LINK!” Sidon yanked the blonde’s hair, Link’s lips making a “pop” sound as he was rudely separated from the prince’s dicks.

Sidon was panting heavily, his twin cocks engorged and a deep red. “Oh, my treasure. I appreciate your intense focus, but I do not want you to drown on my semen,” the prince’s face blushed at saying such dirty words, “You will see what I mean, my Champion.” Link’s heart jumped as Sidon pushed him down, lifting his legs by the backs of his knees. Kneeling, the giant Zora lifted Link’s behind up against his cocks, and Link’s head touched the bed at an angle.

Link felt vulnerable, and he was embarrassed when he felt hotter because of it. The Zoran prince squeezed the hero’s thighs tight around his double cocks, giving a test thrust. Link let out a surprised yelp, clutching the fabric behind his head. With a free hand, he grabs for Sidon’s, and the prince obliges. Sidon didn’t need two hands to wrap around Link’s thighs.

“My Champion, it is an honor to dirty you in this way. You do not know how I have been longing for these long, slender thighs.”Link’s heart is caught in his throat, not noticing how close he is just from Sidon’s talk.

Sidon growls as he thrusts again, “Your thighs are much softer than I imagined, my treasure.” “Shut up,” Link said, voice quivering, “and move.”

Sidon did not need to be told twice, and he started pounding the backs of Link’s thighs. The blonde threw his head back, clutching the linen in one hand and Sidon’s forearm in the other. He cried out with every thrust, the moans becoming screams when both of Sidon’s cocks stroked his own. “You said I had to quiet myself,” the Zora said slyly, “but I am known for multitasking.”

Link, while not being able to lift his head much, looked up at Sidon, shivering at the mischievous tone in the prince’s voice. The anticipation alone was bringing him closer to the edge. The Zoran prince smirked through half-lidded eyes, and simply commanded, “Come.”

To his utter shock, Link’s eyes rolled as his head snapped back into the soft linen, coming hard. He managed to scream Sidon’s name, albeit somewhat strangled through the awkward angle of his neck. Sidon made a deep chuckle, followed with strained grunts. The prince held back a moan through his teeth as he released onto Link’s stomach.

The steady stream of Sidon’s ejaculate rudely interrupted Link’s afterglow as he looked up, shocked that he couldn’t see his belly button through the thick white semen. Noticing how far it was shooting, Link hung his mouth open with his tongue out, just in time for one of the last shots to land in his mouth and across his face. When Sidon finally rode out his orgasm, he looked down at link, panting. His eyes were clouded with lust, especially when he saw the Champion swimming in his semen. Link was aware of the effect, and he licked the semen off his lips before stretching his arms wide open for Sidon.

The Zora grinned before carefully collapsing beside Link, pulling him in close. The hero was surprised at his energy as he wasted no time to cover him in kisses before focusing on the Hylian’s full lips. Finally, Sidon resigned to cuddling. “You are amazing. Outstanding, above all else, and I love you more than the world, my treasure,” Sidon praised. Link smiled before replying, “I love you more.” The prince propped himself up on one arm, trying to give Link a shocked and offended expression, but he broke it by laughing at himself. Sidon nuzzled back into Link, exclaiming happily, “I love you the most!”

**Author's Note:**

> if this gets enough attention i'll write an extra sex scene between sidon and dark link. it won't be the same story, but more like link's behavior will be affected by the costume. more rough intense pron. like if agree


End file.
